She-Hulk Vol 2 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Witnesses: * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Public Gallery: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Hall of Chronometry ** Time Court ** Time Cells * ** *** * * ** * * ** * Planet Zed * Xorgon City * Asteroid * Items: * * * Kid Glove's Gauntlet * * * * Magma-rifles * Warpedoes * * * * & * * Letter to Clint Vehicles: * * Space-vaccine "Big Pig Ⅲ" | Solicit = * Join Marvel in celebrating 25 years and 100 solo issues of She-Hulk in this hundred page special! Get ready for the most important case in She-Hulk's life—because SHE’S the accused! * Charged with crimes against the space-time continuum, the TVA is placing She-Hulk in a “Time Trial.” If she loses? Her entire personal history-- her very existence—could be erased right out of the Marvel Universe! * Guest stars abound as your favorite Marvel characters and artists help spin a tale that spans every incarnation of the Emerald Amazon! * Also in this issue: two of She-Hulk's most important issues, SAVAGE SHE-HULK #1 and SENSATIONAL SHE-HULK #1 in all their four color glory! | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story has multiple mentions about how Hawkeye is dead. At the time of this story, Hawkeye had recently died battling the Scarlet Witch in . However, he is later brought back to life, as seen in . * Justice Peace and Love mention a number of incidents where the Avengers used time travel: ** "Inducting members from the future", is a reference to when the Guardians of the Galaxy from the future of Earth-691 were brought into the Avengers roster during the Korvac crisis which took place between - . ** The instance of the Avengers operating in the past is a reference to the time the Avengers first ventured to the American Frontier in - . ** They also identify the time that Mockingbird killed the Phantom Rider. That happened in ** Lastly they reference the Destiny War which happened in - . * She-Hulk notes a few things about some of the people on the stands: ** She remarks that Thor is alive. At the time of this story, Thor seemingly perished in , he will ultimately return to life in . ** She also notes that the Fantastic Four are wearing their blue and white costumes. These are the costumes the team wore almost consistently from - . ** She also identifies this team of Avengers as being from the time that Hawkeye broke his leg battling Plantman. That happened circa . * She-Hulk mentions Hawkeye's brief fling with the Wasp, which happened in which was a catalyst for the Scarlet Witch's rampage which happened in - . * Morris Walters mentions when his daughter first joined the Avengers. That happened in . * Mention is made of Jennifer's membership with the Fantastic Four. She filled in for the Thing from - . During this period of time she dated Wyatt Wingfoot shortly after they first met in . Their relationship ended in - , although the pair briefly reconnected from - . * Justice Love uses a number of examples of replacing She-Hulk with other heroes. These include her battle against the Man-Elephant in , the Lava Men in , and Blastaar in - . * The Hulk mentions the blood transfusion he gave to Jennifer that turned her into the She-Hulk. This happened in . Chronology Notes A series of flashbacks affect the chronologies of the following characters: Page 10-12 * Page 13-15 * Page 16-19: * Page 20-21: * Publication Notes * The cover is a homage to Iron Man #100. | Trivia = * | Recommended = | Links = }}